All I Want
by ThePessimisticRainbow
Summary: The senior year of high school is just around the corner, and Noah isn't looking forward to it. At all. It's now up to Owen to snap him out of the mood.


**A/N- Okay, a Noah and Owen friendship fic. I don't know why, but I've had a lot of inspiration to write one, so here we go. One thing before I start: ****This is an AU, and all of the characters go to the same high school. They're also all the same age, just to clarify.**

_Nobody's perfect_

_I gotta work it_

_Again and again till I get it ri-_

Noah was only ten seconds into the Disney Channel show, Hannah Montana before he just HAD to switch the television off. It was his own idea of hell on the TV screen. His chubby friend, Owen happened to agree.

"Whew, glad that's turned off. Why was it the first thing on TV in the first place?" Owen asked.

"Since my mother is pregnant for the fifteenth time, and four of my other siblings are young, she decided to just block out all of the 'bad' channels until only kid's television remained," Noah explained. He put his head in his hand. "Oh god, why can't just be in college already?"

"It'll come, little buddy, you just have to wait. I cannot tell you how excited my older brother on the day he was going to college. I was in my room at the time, so I didn't hear exactly what he said, but it was something "Ha! I'm fucking gone! I'll finally be away from you fucking cretins! Yahoo!". I mean, I know that technically means he never wants to see me again, but at least he's happy."

"Your brother sounds like a charming individual."

"Really?"

"Yes, Owen, he REALLY sounds like a great guy."

"Oh, I thought you were being sarcastic with me again."

"No duh I was being sarcastic with you," Noah rolled his eyes.

"Oh...sorry."

Noah stood up from the couch, and stretched his arms. "It's fine."

"So, I see you're not very happy about the incoming school year. Is this true?"

"Blegh, yes. I want this last year of high school to go as quickly as possible. I don't even care about getting into a good school or anything, just something that gives me a good excuse to move away from the mayhem of this town."

Owen stood up himself, making his way over to the kitchen, preparing himself a bowl of cereal. "Come on, are the people here really that stupid to you?" as he said this, a few flakes of cereal fell from the box the ceramic bowl in front of him, but he stopped himself from pouring anymore. "Can I have some?" he asked.

"Help yourself," Noah told him. Owen gleefully started to serve himself again. Noah raised an eyebrow at this, seeing as he didn't understand how a simple bowl of cereal could make a person so happy, but he brushed it off his shoulder as he saw Owen looking at him, expecting an answer to his question. "Oh right, yeah, they're pretty stupid."

"How so?"

"Lindsay doesn't even know her goddamn ABC's yet."

"Yeah, but what about people like Harold and Courtney?"

"They're exceptions, but I'm not going to lie when I say that they're almost impossible to socialize with. Harold is disgusting, and can't go one minute without spouting a useless fact, and Courtney? Oh god her. She through a dictionary at my head just because I said she was overreacting over something, and it wasn't even to her face."

"Was she?"

"She mauled Tyler for not catching the ball in a game of kickball. Her team ended up winning, by the way."

"Oh, I see," Owen said, "I guess you really are the only smart one."

Noah huffed. "I didn't mean it like that. There are some fine people we know, but that still doesn't mean I can't get sick of them. I've been going to school with the same 50 people since kindergarten, you know, and you have too."

"Yeah, but I can never get sick of them," Owen frowned. Noah looked at the bowl Owen was holding. Cereal was still visible. My god, Owen unhappy while eating? This was a first.

"Not even one person?"

"Yes, Heather, but that's it."

Noah scratched his head. "I guess I should of expected this from a guy who dated Izzy, but I'm surprised. I don't think I've ever met someone who can stay so happy with his surroundings before."

"And I don't thin I've ever met someone who can stay so negative about his surroundings before."

"Yes, maybe I do need to work on that a little bit," Noah confessed. Owen glared at him. "Okay, maybe a lot."

Owen's smile returned to his face. "We'd all appreciate it."

"Yeah, _you_ would. I doubt anyone else would give a shit."

"See, this is what I'm talking about. Lighten up a little! Sheesh!"

"Why do you even care? I was like this when you befriended me, and I've been like this ever since. It's nothing new to you. Why does it suddenly bother you?"

"Because...because..."

"Well? Do you have an answer, or are just being bothered by it now for no good reason at all?"

"Because I want this year to be a good one!" Owen spat out.

Noah blinked. "No, duh. Everyone wants this year to turn out well."

"No, I mean for you! Every school year seems to be absolute hell for you, and I don't want it to be for you. If you have an optimistic attitude going in, I'm sure it will pan out better than if you went in with a pessimistic attitude!"

"Yeah, that's probably true, but why? Am I more important to you than yourself?"

"You have less happiness than me. Who do you think I should worry about?"

"Good point," Noah admitted.

"Trust me, you'll be much better off thinking about the good things."

"Look, I know you want me to think of the 'good things', but are there any?"

"Um...," Owen trailed off. Noah was right in some way. There was nothing to really look forward to for the incoming school year, especially since the guy had only a few friends, but there had to be something, possibly something the average high school student wouldn't be interested in.

"See? There's really nothing for me to get excited about. Nothing at school, nothing at home, and nothing at my job at the," he paused for a moment, taking a moment to shiver, "At the gas station mini-mart. I'm still secretly resenting my uncle for getting me that job, you know."

"The...the...the seniors get access to the advanced library," Owen said.

This was true. In the basement in the ever-so-small high school Noah and Owen attended was a surprisingly large, locked-up library (That only seniors are given the key to, mind you), stocked full of books that were more advanced then the one on the floor above. How so? Well, the books featured in the advanced library contain complex characters, intricate themes, and overall complicated plots. The books on the floor above are easy to understand, have cliche plots, and can usually be found in the young adult romance section of bookstores. That's all you need to know. Now, I must carry on with the story.

"What?"

"The advanced library. You know, your very own paradise?"

"Wow. I thought that was just a myth."

"It isn't. You get the key and all. Feel better now?"

Noah sighed. "It's a library. A magnificent library, that of course will sadly be used by teenagers as their own personal make-out spot."

"Really? Can't you see the good in this?"

"Meh," Noah rolled his eyes, flopping back on the couch.

"Geez dude, you just completely destructed what I was trying to say! Harsh man! Just be happy already! Everybody loves you!"

"Psh, like I'd believe that."

"But it's true. I mean, not everyone loves you, but a lot of people find ya pretty damn funny."

"Me? Funny? I thought nobody cared about sarcasm anymore."

"What are you talking about? Several people like you! Cody and I love your remarks, you grew on Izzy while she and I were, you know, together. Hell, even _Eva_ finds you cool now."

"Yeah, that's good to hear, but it's not like they make up the whole school."

"Oh, speaking of the whole school...," Owen began to snicker.

"What is it?"

"Well, you know, there's a bunch of girls in the younger grades who want to have hubba hubba time with you."

"OWEN!"

"Hey, it's true, and pretty funny too."

"I don't even know who these fucking girls are!"

"Hehe, I don't know them either. I just heard them talking about you while I was walking through the freshman wing. Oh my god, they said the darndest things!"

Noah's face turned red. "I take it one of them was Cody's little sister?"

Owen nodded. "Yeah, I always knew she had a thing for you considering all those sleepovers we had over at his house!"

"That's...slightly disturbing."

"But hey, some people would KILL to have those sort of admirers, so don't sweat it."

"This makes me feel flipped out, and amused, but slightly flipped out."

"Wait, did I hear you say 'amused'?"

"Oh god, Owen."

"That's great! You get pleasure out of knowing this, even if it is creepy."

"I'm more amused at the fact that Eva actually enjoys my company than those weirdos having sexual fantasies about me," Noah explained. His face was now contorted into a half frown, half smile.

"Ha! I knew you would."

"Yeah, I guess the creeps are fun to laugh at too."

Owen grinned. "There's something good coming this year."

"Oh, Owen," Noah shook his head, "I don't know what to do with you, but I guess I'll grant your wish and start off just simply laughing at a bunch of horny teenage girls, and the fact that Eva and Izzy think of me as a friend."

"That's all I wanted to hear."

"You want to hear the most unlikely things from me."

"Hey, but I got it out of you didn't I?"

Noah, once again, sighed heavily. Just then, the doorbell rang, alerting the two instantly.

Owen decided to sigh this time. "It's my ma. She's taking the whole family out to KFC tonight!"

"KFC?"

"Yeah, it's our favorite."

"Have fun gorging on greasy, over-processed fried chicken."

"Haha, I will! Bye, buddy!" Owen ended, picking up his smaller friend into a bone-crushing hug. "I'll see you at school in a few days!"

He released Noah and ran to the door. Right before he exited the house, he gave Noah a wink, making the latter roll his eyes again, this time in a joking way.

Truthfully, the news didn't effect Noah's mood at all. He was still a grouchy as ever on the inside, maybe even more grouchy than before due to the fact that he was now aware that he had a legion of fangirls possibly led by his friend's sister, but he just wanted Owen to be happy, and that worked out well, right?

**Okay, so that went surprisingly well, or at least I think it did. I hopefully got Owen's character right. It's hard to write him in an area that isn't strictly comedic. Thanks for reading everybody!**


End file.
